Noela's Journal
by Noelie
Summary: A continuation of the character Noela, who is friend of QuiGon. She gives us a bird's eye view of her first meeting with QuiGon at the age of 15 Story by Noelie
1. Chapter 1

I am Noela Asenath Ovorp. I was born 14 years ago on the 24th day of the 10th month, galaxy standard years. My home world in my humble opinion, (this is an oxymoron, for most often my opinions are anything but humble) is the most beautiful of any, even Naboo.

I survey myself critically even as I write this in the old-fashioned hand my grandmother took great pains to make sure I understood, over all the technological advances of our worlds. I am not a great beauty, and as many mornings as I pray it will be different, I have come to accept that galaxy-shattering looks will never be mine. I am however, pretty in that wonderful non-descript way that allows me to indulge in my favorite entertainment of people watching. I have hitched my mass of brown hair up into a clip, and what I do see that I like are the eyes I was granted by genetic blessing from my grandmother.

Grandmother. Our family is of two minds on this extraordinary lady. Mine is the same as my father and grandfather. We adore her and believe her utterly, even if much of what she says has no context for our understanding. Others think she is merely a very charming, safe but insane eccentric. You see, my grandmother believes that she is from a place very far away, so far that we have not even been to her world of birth. It was from this world that she granted those in our family that asked, names from her tradition. My father of course asked, over the protestation of my mother, who loves my grandmother, but does not believe her and is still peeved that my father encouraged my belief in my grandmothers' stories, so my middle name became Asenath: She who belongs to Neir, goddess of Wisdom.

This is all becoming too serious; somehow I have to stop being fifty in a 14 year-old body. . Yes indeed, I can relate more of this as this journal proceeds, but it doesn't match the flip-flop of happiness the flitterbugs in my stomach are accomplishing. I met someone today here on Coruscant and I have finished reporting the events to my grandmother by commlink. That venerable lady told me that something momentous had happened and if I did not have a journal just for this relationship, I would regret it in my future.

I have been working at an aide in the office of the Alderaanian embassy here on Coruscant, and I was informed last week that I was the perfect age for an agonizing tradition between the diplomatic offices and the Jedi Temple. I of course protested that I would be perfectly fine without this mercy date forced upon me, and that surely there would be some daughter of a senator or other such dignitary that would be far more appropriate.

No such luck. Said daughters had all refused, leaving various office staff, including myself and since I was deemed semi-presentable, I was the one chosen. I hate that clause 'other jobs as assigned' written into my contract. I swallowed my frustration and waited for the call. Who knows what I would find myself having to spend the evening with. I only prayed to the God of my grandmother that it wouldn't be something that would mistake me for dinner.

The next several days the other office clerks regaled me with every tale they had ever heard about Jedi, and my presumed fate. At first I found it absurd, but then I could not ignore some of what they were telling me. Would my 'date' mind control me and make me do things I would not normally do? I had called grandmamma in a panic, and she reminded me that once she had been a member of a people that lies and myths were told about. "Little one, you have been trained well to accept and make friends with all living beings. Just remember those rules of life I have taught you. You will succeed beautifully and you might make a wonderful new friend. Concern yourself with only being the best friend to all living things, and nothing will go wrong."

Still I was nervous when my commlink went off on the 12th day of the 2nd month, and the other office clerks surrounded me to listen. I tried in vain to wave them away.

"Lady Ovorp?" The voice was low, quiet and cultured. This was worse than something that could eat me for dinner.

"Yes, please just call me Noela. Lady Ovorp is my mother's name." A chuckle escaped from the voice on the other end of the commlink.

"Noela, my name is Qui-Gon Jinn and I am to escort you two days from now. Do you have any idea what you would enjoy doing? I had thought dinner at the very least, but I had heard that you enjoy music. The Temple musicians are having a special concert that night, and I could show you around the Jedi Temple. If you have something you might like better, however I am at your service." A gentleman. Yes indeed, I was finding this more frightening by the minute. I prayed that I would not be found as lacking as I was feeling listening to that beautifully modulated voice.

"No, thank you, that sounds wonderful." I managed to croak. I knew at that moment there was nothing worse than being a gawky, 14 year old girl. I could have cheerfully murdered the person that thought that this would be a good idea, and done my time for it as a badge of honor.

"Where shall we meet?" Gods, I wished my heart would stop catching a beat whenever he would speak. I wanted to live at least until 15. I reminded myself he might not match his voice.

"My quarters are not far from the Embassy gardens. We could meet there. But then you don't know what I look like do you?" I kicked myself for stupidity, but he interrupted my bout of self-torture. "I will be able to find you, Noela."

I remember blinking. _What did that mean_?

Now it is very late, and I want time to savor our evening, before I write on it. Besides I have some words of wisdom from my grandmother that I need to also ponder and make mine. It could mean the difference between having something very special and throwing it away.


	2. Chapter 2

I spent the next two days doing what all women in my predicament have done since time immemorial: Worrying about what I should wear and how I should act. If I was about to go to my doom as a fool of epic proportions, I wanted to at least look as well as I could. My best friend, Marjamne was intrigued by the upcoming event, and I would have given anything had my younger sister been old enough to be an apprentice in training so she could help to. I could always count on her for an honest opinion, called for or not.

"Honestly Noela, your white robe is perfect for you. Keep it simple and comfortable. You always look y our best if you stay away from too much extra frou-frou. Besides it is only a Jedi, and he is not eligible as a mate anyway."

"Why?" I questioned absently, more interested in matching what little jewelry I had to the outfit, than in the little tidbit she was handing out like sweeties.

"I swear Noela, you are clueless about so many things. They are forbidden romantic attachments. The rumor even has it that they brainwash them away from love, although I know from a couple of girls at the university, that they are not necessarily celibate. Not that any of this is going to affect what is essentially a diplomatic affair."

"No I expect not. We will probably do this one event, and I will bore him to tears, and that will be the end of it."

She shook her head in consternation at me, and left for her course work at the University. I was to meet him in only a few hours, but until it was time for me to get ready, I had a few other duties at work to complete.

My co-workers despaired of getting my attention on work the rest of the afternoon, so they sent me early to get ready. Simple, my friend said, so simple is what I decided. I carefully took another look and deemed myself presentable, and gathered up my cloak against the cold winter evening air. I promptly crashed into the doorframe leaving my room. Rubbing my shoulder and the red mark I just caused myself, I kept repeating "you go through door frames Noela, not into them. It is a simple rule, why have you never learned it?" Sighing, I knew it was useless. If we went through any doors this evening I was sure to repeat my performance.

Although it was winter out, the gardens were still gorgeous and frequented by many who found their presence calm and restful. I sank to a bench, to wait and closed my eyes, attempting to breathe deeply to calm myself.

"Noela?"

Oh gods, it was his voice, and I opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of my escort. He was framed by sunlight, and so while I could not see his face, his height, although not the full adulthood length he would reach, was already impressive for a young age. As I moved to stand to get a better look, he held out his hand for me, again reinforcing that somewhere this young man was taught to be a gentleman. His stance and figure gave the sinewy impression of the warrior they were training him to be, and his poise was something I could only hope to emulate.

When my gaze reached his face however, I was stunned. It wasn't that he was the most handsome young man I had ever met; it was simply that he was the most beautiful, and I again found myself praying silently to the god of my grandmother that if indeed she was right and he was the author of the universe that he do nothing to ever change this young man but to make him, well more _him_.

He was smiling at me, and I found the warmth of friendship in his eyes. "Shall we go, lady? I have found a new little bistro The 23rd Hour tucked quietly away near the Temple. I thought we could share an adventure to begin a friendship, and try something no one knows anything about.." I nodded and he led me to where our waiting transport was parked.

I wish I could tell you I remember the trip, but mostly I was over-awed by his soul. As we arrived at the destination, he hopped out of the vehicle to help me out. I had forgotten in the meantime to repeat my instructions about doorframes, and so of course promptly found myself crashing into the one right in front of me.

Exclamations of worry actually made me giggle. "I am all right, I have just had a lifelong love affair with doorframes. I haven't met one yet I haven't wanted to walk into as opposed to through."

Chuckles followed my performance and the Maitre d, showed us to a lovely table with full view of this part of Coruscant.

Qui-Gon's eyes were merry, "So you like doorframes? What else should I know about you?"

"I hiccup when I eat spicy food, and while I have had musical training I hum off-key when I am busy thinking of other things." I supplied helpfully. "You of course have no such defects." I fully believed what I was saying and I found myself enjoying this conversation at my expense.

"You are exactly right. I am always perfect." The wink he gave me was cheerful. Already well taught in wisdom he gave me no ammunition to use against him at the moment, and he began to study the menu.

"I hope you are hungry, I think it all looks like it might be wonderful doesn't it?" He questioned absently.

I neglected at that moment to tell him that I could probably eat the restaurant out of food, when mentioning my questionable attributes previously, but it was always best to let people find out on their own just how much a little person such as myself could tuck away, so I just smiled my agreement at his plan.

First course arrived and I realized I had forgotten to tell him another of my habitual faults. I knew there was a reason I considered that white might not be my best option, when a bit of the dressing from the vegetables fell to my dress.

Well if I was going to go down in the flames of every ridiculous and gawky thing I have ever done, I was going to do it with style I suppose. He noted the problem, and dampened the edge of his napkin, and without thinking reached his fingers around one of the wide straps that held the gown to my shoulder and began to clean the little spot as if I were a youngling. I knew his skin had touched mine, but I was too mortified at my clumsiness to notice at the time. I looked up to thank him, and was appalled to see the color had gone from his face and he looked like he was having a hard time breathing.

"Qui-Gon are you not well?" I stood to help him back to his seat, or he wouldn't have found it. He waved me back to my seat, and as I looked again I could have sworn he was blushing.

"It is nothing, I just have a habit of falling apart after stressful events."

"Oh, you mean having to go out on this date even though you had never met me before. I was very nervous too." I soothed, almost reaching out to touch the hand that rested on the table, but he had pulled it back almost at the same moment.

"Yes," he agreed, "that must be it."

The rest of the meal was enjoyable, as he regaled me with tales of his adventures with his Masters, and talk of other young Jedi he grew up with. Somehow I managed no more accidents the rest of the evening, which could only be explained by his careful navigation of my person through all the doors we passed.

I knew the Jedi Temple was imposing but I had never actually been this close to the structure before and realized that it was actually a very large city in one building. His home was truly awe-inspiring, and he would occasionally stop to introduce me to passing Jedi. I noted that he like other young learners wore a single braid denoting his status. The rest of his hair was uniquely clubbed in a braid in the back, as all the other young male Jedi I saw wore their hair other than the braid short. He told me only that it was a request of his family, and that it had been honored when he was given to the temple.

As we stood in the contemplation balconies, his hand brushed against mine. Once again, it was like someone had taken white paint and redone the color in his face. I was getting worried, but helped him sit back down on the bench behind us. "Qui-Gon are you sure you aren't getting ill? Perhaps you should go to the healers, or go get some rest."

"The healers would be grateful if I manage to not visit them today. I keep them busy on a regular basis. They would only laugh if they knew I was doing this, and would insist I wear a ridiculous helmet. I think you are the last person I want to see me wearing that contraption, if you don't mind Noela."

I grinned. Thank goodness he had a few little idiosyncrasies. All of a sudden I felt at home, as if I had met another part of myself, a kindred spirit. Grandmother was right, but then she always was.

He confided that he worried them at the temple. Somehow this quiet, regal, even obedient boy had gotten himself a reputation as a rebel. He confessed that this was the first yearly event that he had been allowed to escort one of his own kind, and that it came out that it had been because of a clerical error it had even happened in the first place. It was too late to correct the error after he had already called me.

"It is because of the Living force." He explained.

I must have looked a little confused, knowing only that we spoke of the force in society, but not that there were different kinds. He only smiled, and noted it was time for the concert.

He carefully took me to my doorstep at the end of the evening. I expected perhaps to never again have contact with this amazing person and was preparing my heart for such an event; after all I really wasn't anybody special, but he stopped me as I went to enter my quarters.

"May I call you sometimes Noela? I don't wish to bother you."

"Bother me? You could never be a bother. Please call me when you can and if you want."

He dropped a small kiss to my hand, and I went in. I didn't turn on the lights right away, so that I could look out the window one more time at this extraordinary person, and had to giggle as I saw he was standing holding the wall as if he needed to catch a breath again. He really did need to go get that problem checked out, although it was as endearing as it was worrisome.

My grandmother listened carefully to everything I told her, and gave me a few bits of advice, and has told me to call her again later today. I know I can't expect anything: He is Jedi.


End file.
